Celeste Da Costa
Celeste Da Costa 'D. O. B: ' August 22, 1991 'Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York City, New York '''Occupation: '''Barista '''Power: 'Anomalistic Randomization '''Affiliation: '''None Personality Celeste is a happy go lucky girl. She prefers the simple life as opposed to something extraordinary. She's not the type of girl who must be the center of attention in fact she prefers when most people just pass her by. She isn't particularly hard worker, she'll normally find the easy way to something and stick with it. Most girls will glob on makeup and make themselves look absolutely gorgeous but, that's too much work so she rocks it natural and wears whatever is clean. She's a very colorful person and her clothing style matches her personality. Celeste has been known to daydream. She'll often doze off when she's at work or just sitting around the house. There are a lot of things Celeste hates but, there is one thing she hates more than anything else. Stress, she will always try her hardest not to get stressed out, this is one of the biggest reasons she's such a lazy person. She's doesn't often get mad at people and prefers to ignore them if she can but, if hat fails and it sometimes does she'll chew you a new one. History Celeste has never met her birth parents and she'd prefer to keep it that way. As far as she is considered Marco and Andre are her real parents regardless of what others may think. Maybe you should be filled in first. When Celeste was just a baby she was given up by her birth parents luckily for her she wouldn't have to wait long as she would soon be adopted by her new parents. They weren't your ordinary parents obviously but, they though they'd done a pretty good job. Of course as she got older she would began to ask questions. Most importantly about her “real” parents. They told her the truth but, she was still upset about it and refused to talk to them. She barred herself in her room and refused to come out or talk to either of them after what seemed like hours the two decided enough was enough and barged into the room to see that Celeste wasn't there. The young girl had, had her own plans and that was to find her real parents no matter what. She decided to start with the obvious choice, the police, so she made her way to the local police station. Once there she approached the front desk and demand that the police help her find her parents. The police were confused and asked if she was lost. She politely responded that she wasn't lost but, simply wish to know where her true parents were. The officer at the front desk was confused until an officer and family friend entered and explained the circumstances to the other officer. The two told Celeste that they would go call her “parents” in order for them to see her. A few minutes later her dad's rushed through the door one's eye's filled with tears and the others filled with a combination of anger and humility. She returned home defeated but, the event helped her understand her parents and while they may not have been her “birth parents they were here real parents. The years passed the the family continued to search for Celeste's birth parents but, they were successful to no avail. She eventually stopped caring as she began to develop a whole new steam of problems. School, boys and worst of all two very different parents wanting her to live very different lifestyles. Andre wished for her to be like him and his father, and his father's father and be lawyer. However, Marco wanted her to be in the spotlights and her problem was she didn't want to do either but, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She wasn't really into anything special during high school she pretty much went to school, hung out with friends, and this cycle continued for pretty much her entire high school career. Upon graduating high school with no idea what she wanted to do with her future she moved in with two of her friends and became a Batista hoping that would help her choose what she wanted to do with her life... That was three years ago and she's still there in the same apartment with the same job living the same boring job. Replicated Powers Spontaneous Regeneration Telepathic Mutation Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)